Transkrypt:Odcinek 46
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj kolejna, trzecia już z kolei budżetówka wydana przez dużego wydawce za bajońskie sumy. Gościem tego epizodu będzie beznadziejna gra TPP kopiująca wiele pomysłów z serii Girls of Lord. Oto Damnation Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Damnation została stworzona dwudziestego drugiego maja 2009 roku przez blue Omega Entertainment. Początkowo tytuł był modem do Unreal Tournament 2004, który dostał 2 miejsce w konkursie make somefing unreal. Produkcja znacznie się różniła od samego Unreal, była w innych klimatach oraz można było robić różnorakie ciekawe akrobacje. Gra była naprawdę grywalna. Kilka lat później postanowiono ubrać moda w pełnoprawną grę. Efekty tej pracy obejrzycie już za chwile, ale najpierw, oceny z portali internetowych gryonline. 4 i pół na 10. gry.wp.pl. 1 na 5 gry.gildia.pl. 3 i pół na 10. metacritck. 41 na 100 wersja pecetowa, 36 punktów, konsolowa Na początku, spójrzmy na główne menu. Zaraz zaraz! Czy gdzieś tego nie widziałem? Oczywiście, że tak. Dokładnie taki sam styl jest w Girls of Lord 2. Już od początku widać jak wielkie było zaangażowanie twórców w to dzieło, ale przejdźmy do sedna. Mamy tryb kampanii z coopem zarówno online jak i przy jednym ekranie, tryb versus, który jest kiepskim Deathmatchem, listę zdobytych achievementów opcje oraz wyjście. Jak na konsolowy port o dziwo, mamy normalne opcje konfiguracji. W ogólnych ustawieniach produkcji można zmienić pojawianie się pewnych ikon w interfejsie oraz napisy, W grafice można zmienić rozdzielczość, jasność oraz zmienić jakość tekstur, modeli postaci, otoczenia i cieni, a w audio można dokładnie dostosować odgłosy bohaterów, otoczenia i muzyki. Jestem naprawdę zaskoczony, że w porcie z konsoli można tak dużo zrobić w opcjach. Niestety, to chyba jedyna zaleta całej produkcji. Fabuła przedstawia się następująco: Jest dwudziesty wiek. Wojna secesyjna nadal trwa, a pewien obrzydliwie bogaty przemysłowiec Pleskot, chce podbić świat za pomocą technologii. My jesteśmy po dobrej stronie mocy i próbujemy uratować Amerykę. Ogólnie rzecz mówiąc historia jest banalna, dialogi sztuczne, a klimat nieodczuwalny. W porównaniu do innych budżetówek, misje są długie i jest ich dosyć sporo. Niestety, ilość przerosła jakość. Misje są bardzo, ale to bardzo powtarzalne. Często miałem wrażenie, że cały czas przechodzę te same etapy, tylko ze zmienionym wyglądem. Level dizajn ratuje sytuacje. Etapy są długie, mamy dużo zagadek i elementów akrobatycznych wzorowanych na Tomb Raiderze. Niestety, czasem lokacje są zbyt przesadzone. Rozumiem, że to Steampunk, ale no kurwa czy w czasach wojny secesyjnej Indianie budowali swoje domy nad przepaścią? Nie wydaje mi się. Gameplay jest połączeniem strzelanki TPP w stylu Girls of Lord oraz platformówki z elementami logicznymi. Trzeba powiedzieć, że nie jest to udane połączenie. Produkcja kieruje się ściśle ustalonym rytmem. Wspinamy się po monumentalnych budowlach, skracamy życie kilku robotom i wykonujemy jakąś arcytrudną zagadkę, którą wykonałby nawet chomik zapierdalając po klawiaturze. Taka schematyczność jest prawie przez całą grę. Prawię, bo gdzieś w połowie kampanii w dwóch misjach będziemy mogli kierować super turbo dymo motorem, który zaprzecza prawom fizyki. Sterowanie tym wehikułem wywołuje chęć popełnienie sepuku, Strzelanie nie daje frajdy, a elementy platformowe nie dość, że powtarzalne, to jeszcze strasznie męczące. Lecz co się dziwić, jak to kiepski port z konsoli. Teraz słów trochę o uzbrojeniu i przeciwnikach. Mamy 8, a właściwie 7 broni: shot gun, który strzela pinezkami, machine gun, który albo lutnie nic nie robi przeciwnikom, pistolet, snajperkę, która w ogóle się nie przydaje, bazookę, granatnik, pistolet strzelający seriami, oraz beznadziejny drilgan, który absolutnie nic nie robi przeciwnikom, nawet nie widać, że wysłaliśmy pocisk. Bronie są naprawdę kiepskie. Przez całą grę używałem jedynie pistoletu strzelającego, gdyż pozostałymi pukawkami można sobie podrapać dupę bez ryzyka odstrzelenia jej. Liczba modeli przeciwników jest taka sama, a nawet mniejsza niż w przypadku broni. Mamy jednego robota, jednego giga robota napierdalającego z granatnika, 2 modele zmutowanych Indian, zmutowanego wilkołaka oraz model zwykłego zmutowanego Amerykanina w jednym poziomie. Wszyscy przeciwnicy mają dokładnie ten sam poziom sztucznej inteligencji, czyli niższy od przeterminowanego jogurtu. Wrogowie albo stoją, albo robią ciągle kółka, albo po prostu biegną prosto na gracza. W dodatku, ich umiejętność flankowania, bądź używania broni jest zerowa. Zresztą, nasi kompani też zostali obdarzeni tym samym ai, więc często giną, giną i jeszcze raz giną. Poza tym, nasi towarzysze zostali obdarzeni świetną technologią. Jeśli się zgubią, co nie jest zaskoczeniem, automatycznie po kilku sekundach teleportują się kilka centymetrów obok nas. Pogratulować twórcom tak wielkiej pracy włożonej w tak świetny kod sztucznej inteligencji. Brawa! Teraz o oprawie. Grafika w tej grze jest strasznie nierówna. Modele postaci są całkiem przyzwoite, ale tekstury wołają o pomstę do nieba. Zamknięte lokacje prezentują się całkiem dobrze, otwarte natomiast wyglądają jak wyjęte z kibla. Oświetlenie daję radę, lecz efekty specjalne to porażka na całej linii. Animacje oraz lipstic natomiast zwracają z nawiązką. Tak zjebanych animacji ruchu i warg nie wiedziałeś już dłuższego czasu. Oprawy nie ratuje nawet audio. Bronie klekoczą, wybuchy to uderzenie przypomina uderzenie dwóch kawałków mięsa, a voice acting powoduje krwawienie uszu. Zapewne kasting na odgłosy bohaterów by tuż pod biedronką. Ostatnim gwoździem do trumny tej gry jest strona techniczna. Gra ma tendencję do częstego zawieszania, Kamera zachowuje się jakby dostała ataku, a gra często traci fps w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Choć i tak to pikuś w porównaniu do koszmarnych bugów oraz ogromnego niedopracowania kodu. W etapach gdzie możemy kierować pojazdem, możemy bardzo łatwo wypaść z głównej trasy i eksplorować dziwaczne zakątki poziomów. Często nawet zdarza się coś takiego. A to jedynie część tego co można ujrzeć w tej produkcji. Ponownie, gratulacje blu omega. Podsumowując: dzieło Blue Omegi to czysty gniot. Oprawa nie prezentuje dobrego poziomu, inteligencja przeciwników to jakiś żart, a błędy techniczne jeszcze bardziej odsuwają od rozgrywki. Jedyną zaletą tej gry są ciekawe akrobacje, i tylko tyle. Nie dotykajcie tego gówna nawet kijem. Zresztą, to nie będzie problemem, gdyż Blue Omega niedługo po premierze zbankrutowało, a gra jest dostępna jedynie na aukcjach. Teraz, czas na moje noty. Category:seria 4 Category:2011 Category:Akcja